narutooriginalsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Boruto Uzumaki! (tom)
Boruto Uzumaki! (うずまきボルト!!, Uzumaki Boruto!!) jest 1. tomem mangi Boruto. Rozdział 1 "Boruto Uzumaki!" (うずまきボルト, Uzumaki Boruto) left|thumb|159xp|Zniszczony Monument Hokage. Sobre o rosto destruído de Naruto no Monumento Hokage, Boruto enfrenta Kawaki. Observando o estado de destruição de Konohagakure, Kawaki declara o fim da era dos shinobi. Colocando o seu protetor de testa danificado e ativando o seu Byakugan, Boruto ressalta que ele ainda era um shinobi e avança em direção a Kawaki. Boruto retorna para o passado de sua história em seu pensamento, num período em que ele mesmo guardava rancor contra os shinobi, mais especificamente contra o seu pai, sobre o qual ele acreditava que não dava a devida atenção para a sua família por ser o Hokage. Boruto relembra de uma missão designada para a sua equipe, envolvendo a contenção de um urso. Ao reportar o resultado da missão para Naruto, a equipe é interrompida por Katasuke, o qual pediu a permissão de Naruto para o uso do Kote para os Exames Chūnin que estavam próximos de acontecer, porém Naruto recusa a sua solicitação. Posteriormente, Katasuke providencia para Boruto alguns códigos cheat para o seu vídeo game e sugere para Boruto que os Exames Chūnin seriam uma forma interessante de ele demonstrar para Naruto o quão forte ele próprio era. Em outro local, Moegi entrega os papéis de admissão de sua equipe para participar dos exames. Shikadai e Inojin não se demonstram empolgados com a ideia de participarem, fazendo com que Moegi lhes entregue cartas de suas respectivas mães, fazendo-lhes imediatamente mudarem seus pensamentos sobre a participação. right|thumb|159px|Sarada i Mitsuki próbują przekonać Boruto. Shikadai e Inojin se encontram com Boruto para jogar video game. Sarada e Mitsuki se juntam a eles no local em que estavam, pedindo que Boruto participe dos Exames Chūnin, já que era necessário uma equipe com três integrantes. Shikadai percebe que o jogo de Boruto possui cheats e retira-se do local, acreditando que o divertimento está atrelado à experiência. Sarada e Mitsuki acreditam que eles próprios convenceram Boruto a participar dos exames, quando, na realidade, ele queria provar a si mesmo para o seu pai. Eles são interrompidos por Hinata e Himawari, as quais traziam compras para a festa de aniversário de Himawari. Naruto junta-se a sua família na festa, porém, no último momento, Naruto deixa cair o bolo no chão quando o seu clone da sombra, o qual estava o substituindo, dispersou-se, revoltando Boruto. Hinata então tenta defender a situação de Naruto, porém sem muito sucesso. Mais tarde, quando a campainha da casa é acionada, Boruto acreditou que o seu pai havia chegado em casa, mas na verdade tratava-se de Sasuke que procurava por Naruto. Hinata então informa Sasuke de que Naruto ainda estava em seu escritório. Ao encontrar Naruto, Sasuke lhe entrega um pergaminho do castelo de Kaguya e os dois discutem sobre Boruto. Posteriormente, Boruto tenta atacar Sasuke, o qual facilmente consegue desviar. Impressionado com Sasuke, Boruto pede para ser o seu discípulo. Rozdział 2 "Początek Treningu!" (修行開始!!, Shūgyō Kaishi!!) left|thumb|159px|Sasuke spotyka Momoshikiego. Sasuke rozważa przyjęcie Boruto na swojego ucznia pod warunkiem, że wykona on Rasengan. Chłopiec odchodzi, pewien, że opanuje go w moment. Uchiha przypomina sobie swój raport dla Naruto, opisujący dwóch mężczyzn poszukujących zwoju Kaguyi, którzy prawdopodobnie należą do klanu Ōtsutsuki. Następnego dnia Boruto prosi Konohamaru, by nauczył go Rasengana. Ten z dumą zgadza się. W trakcie treningu, który chłopiec uważa za uciążliwy, obserwuje go Sarada. Wreszcie Uzumakiemu udaje się stworzyć Rasengan - chociaż jest on niewielkich rozmiarów, Boruto z zadowoleniem pokazuje go Sasuke. Mężczyzna jednakże stwierdza, że ciężko mu nazwać to Rasenganem. Blondyn wścieka się, po czym, odrzuciwszy Rasengan, ucieka. W tym samym czasie przybywa Sarada i mówi ojcu, że postąpił z Boruto zbyt surowo, a także zwraca uwagę na nietypowy zapał chłopca. Sasuke wyjawia jej, że planuje przyjąć syna przyjaciela na swojego ucznia, wskazując na zniszczenie drzewa. Boruto biegnie do Katasuke i wyjaśnia mu swój problem. Mężczyzna zaopatruje blondyna w Kote. Chłopiec postanawia wykorzystać urządzenie, by zaimponować Sasuke. Z pomocą ukrytego pod kurtką Kote, Boruto pokazuje Sasuke regularnego Rasengana. Chociaż Sasuke widzi przez oszustwo, nie komentuje i ostatecznie zgadza się wziąć Boruto na swego ucznia. right|thumb|159px|Momoshiki odpycha Bijūdamę Killera B. Boruto i Sasuke rozmawiają przy ognisku, a Boruto pyta Sasuke o słabości Naruto, choć Sasuke daje Boruto głębsze spojrzenie na Naruto. Później spotykają się Boruto, Sarada i Mitsuki, zamierzając wziąć udział w egzaminach Chūnina. Gdzie indziej, Momoshiki i Kinshiki pokonują Killer B, nawet obracając jego Kulę Ogoniastej Bestii i biorąc czakrę Gyūkiego. Obaj wykrywają mocniejszą czakrę niedaleko i zwracają uwagę na następny cel, Kuramę. Rozdział 3 "Rozpoczęcie Egzaminu na Chūnina!" (中忍試験開始!!, Chūnin Shiken Kaishi!!) left|thumb|159px|Rozpoczęcie Egzaminu na Chūnina. Gaara, Kankurō e o Time Shinki estavam a caminho de Konoha, viajando de trem para os Exames Chūnin. Shinki estava totalmente convicto que os três seriam vitoriosos e confiante que ninguém seria páreo para eles. Gaara diz a eles para descansarem bem. Em seu quarto, Metal Lee treina. Sasuke ensina shurikenjutsu para Boruto e como a defleção de suas shuriken pode ser usada para atingir alvos. Em sua casa, Boruto recorda das palavras de Katasuke sobre o Kote. Shikamaru e Sai administram a primeira fase do exame, a qual se tratava de uma questão de verdadeiro ou falso sobre uma série de livro. Quando ambas as respostas são reveladas como incorretas, todas as equipes caem em um fosso de tinta. As equipes que conseguiram evitar entrar em contato com a tinta foram qualificadas para a próxima fase. Shikamaru informa Naruto que a sua equipe qualificou-se e o aconselhou a parabenizar Boruto. Naruto envia um e-mail para Boruto e o mesmo não o dá valor. Quando Boruto fica insatisfeito com a avaliação de Sasuke sobre o seu shurikenjutsu, ele contesta, alegando que aquela era a especialidade de Sarada como uma Uchiha. Para redargui-lo, Sasuke cria numerosos clones das sombras, a especialidade de Naruto. Boruto conseguiu apenas criar quatro clones. right|thumb|159px|Boruto pokonuje swoich przeciwników. Na segunda fase do exame, as equipes tinham que proteger suas próprias bandeiras enquanto precisavam capturar a das equipes rivais. Os Times Moegi, Shinki e Yurui conseguem passar de fase. Boruto permanece protegendo a sua bandeira enquanto Sarada e Mitsuki avançavam. Boruto e seus clones enfrentam uma equipe de trigêmeos de Kiri, mas os trigêmeos também eram capazes de usar clones das sombras, superando Boruto em número. Mitsuki retorna para ajudar Boruto. Quando os trigêmeos estavam prestes a obter a bandeira, Boruto recorda o e-mail de parabenização de Naruto e recorre à utilização do Kote, usando Liberação de Água e Liberação de Relâmpago para derrotar os trigêmeos. Sarada utiliza o seu Sharingan para localizar a bandeira verdadeira em meio a outras ilusórias, garantindo a vitória a sua equipe. Um dos subordinados de Katasuke o informa que Boruto havia utilizado o Kote e que tinha sido gravado em vídeo. Na drugiej stronie okładki Ciekawostki thumb|159px|Kolorowa ilustracja wykonana przez Masashi Kishimoto. * Niniejszy tom zawiera jednorazową mangę Naruto Gaiden: Droga Oświetlona Przez Pełnie Księżyca. * W tym tomie została wydana kolorowa ilustracja wykonana przez Masashi Kishimoto. Kategoria:Tomy